fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mina Sarrk
Mina Sarrk (ミナサーク島, Minasāku Shima) is an adept Psychic Mage in the Black Brier Gang. Despite her young age she is treated with high regard for both her unnatural intelligence and perception only the most wise Mages could retain. Appearance Mina takes the appearance of a young girl dolled up in an outfit one would assume was made by herself given its cutesy designs emblazoning it throughout. Skull braided hair pins hold up her long Sun colored blonde hair into a pair of twintails that rest on either side of her bare shoulders. The rest of her hair arcs over to the right and hangs lazily in beautiful bangs while a portion of it on the left frames the rest of her cute blue eyed face. She wears a tube styled blouse that has a circular ring attached to the white furred collar, a pair of suggestive circles outlined on the sides of where her maturing bosom would be and a crossbones decked out on the lowermost part of her dress just above her fur ringed part of the blouse. She wears a pair of fingerless striped arm warmers that match the stockings below that lead to clog style shoes. Interestingly enough she also wears a pair of angel wings on either side of her hips, splaying out in a manner that almost depicts her as a cupid. The lithe built young girl doesn't possess any real extraordinary physical attributes. She is thin and growing, still seen as a girl while slowly becoming a young woman. Her blonde hair and fair complexion has made her a cute symbol among the Black Brier Gang, practically making her the undecided mascot of their group. She disapproves but is secretly flattered by such a statement. Personality Eager would be the first word one may come to mind describing Mina's personality. One to prove herself to be as capable as only a handful of her peers believe her to be, Mina still possesses the mind of a child who wishes to impress and have all be amazed by her skills. Swartz has often encouraged this behavior, making Mina crush on him at the same time as constantly wishing to reveal what new trick she could do. While most of her mutually ranked comrades entertain her fancies, the only other person who is delighted to see her hard work pay off is Faer, someone she feels emotionally close to as a higher perception individual. Which leads into the part of Mina's persona that many don't understand. Due to her extensive experimentations to unlock her mental capabilities to harness a higher power of Ethernano locked away in her mind, her brain also created an influx of information and development. At a tender age she's been able to understand, comprehend and analyze her environment in a way that is only matched by wise and experienced Mages of a high caliber. This has often led to people either shunning or ignoring this aspect of her, all except Faer whom shares as much about his own inner demons as she expresses her own thoughts of the times they spend together. Background Much about Mina's history is layered in mystery as it is conspiracy. What was known as that Mina was a girl who was born into a poor family. Barely able to get by, the days were spent trying to be productive to keep from feeling sad about the hunger and dirty clothes she constantly had to wear. It wasn't until the day before her fifth birthday that an opportunistic researcher accompanied by men in white offered to pay a healthy sum of money to the family so they could live peacefully and get a chance to start over. The only catch was that Mina had to be taken with them for their research. At first, there was a lot of resistance from both of her parents. But when they realized how truly desparate of a situation they were in, they gave a heartfelt goodbye before departing with Mina as she left them to join the researcher. From there, she was transported to an isolated part of the country, deep underground joined with a host of children. The project was simplistic, at least, as much as it could be explained to a child. She'll become one of many special beings that have unlocked a third door of Magic Power hypothesized to be buried deep within the mind of the human being. Simply called, "The Vault," it'd be a place where Mina's true potential both mentally and spiritually could be unleashed. Two years of continuous prodding, questions and odd activities led Mina to meet the other children. Trying to be the best she can be, she wanted to show off what she could do so that one day she could reunite with her family. Most of the kids she met were orphans themselves making it for a sad existence from Mina's perspective but they didn't show it as much as she believed. Bonding with them, it was hard to see them one by one disappearing as the experiments became more and more dangerous. It wasn't until at the age of seven that she unlocked her full potential. In a burst of psychokinetic ethernano discharge, the energy she unleashed unintentionally caused a system meltdown within the entire complex. From there Mina wandered out of the ruined facility, saddened by the sinful act she had caused. Collapsing out of exhaustion and hunger, she was saved by the scavenging band she'd know as the Black Brier Gang. Swartz, finding her just a cute little girl, took her in despite her initial resistance about trusting others. When they tried to find her parents they found no trace of them suspecting they could have been removed or even sent to another country so she'd have no place to go back to. Facing reality, Mina used her new found maturity and intelligence to determine the only way she'd find a life was by building reputation. If she became the strongest Dark Wizard she could somehow catch the eye of the world and perhaps her parents. If they'd see her, she'd hope they were proud or even rejoice that she was alive. She didn't care if they'd hate her for what she'd do, but she'd do it for the sake of letting them know that she was alive. Synopsis *Flight of the Phoenix (Debut) Affiliations *'Pyschic Magic Research Facility': The ones responsible for removing her from her family but also rewarding her with great power and mental constitution, she both despised and thanked them for what they did for her. Knowing she has nowhere to go after she left, the Black Brier Gang quickly became her new family and friends, having even attempted to help her find the ones she was lost from. *'The Underworld': Known as the Psykicker for her power in using her mind to physically brutalize her enemies, Mina has developed a reputation within and out of the gang she lives with. Natural Skills/Abilities Incredible Magic Power: Mina Sarrk, due to her innermost potential being released when "The Vault" within was unlocked during her time at the research facility, has developed and matured the incredible amount of Ethernano stored within her body. An intense pressure can be felt by her when anyone is nearby despite her diminutive stature and seemingly unimpressive gait. The amount of strength she can project with her Magic power goes from anything from an invisible wave of weight that bears upon the environment to static electricity snapping around the air, earth or her own body. Infused into her body it is capable of Mina to utilize her Ethernano to lock her Psychic Magic around her limbs to better harness her own latent potential. Inhuman Analysis: Due to her unlock of her cognitive functions, Mina can analyze the environment down to a minute level. Her ability to decipher the substance, characteristics, habits and even predict its next moves come in how her brain intakes muscular movement and reading the Ethernano dispersal all Mages eject from their pores naturally. Because of this Sixth Sense Mina can be said to be used as an oracle-like strategist in the event something goes awry or they're walking into a precarious environment. This can even go to be applied personally in the middle of a heated battle, giving her time to even prepare for blind spot attacks on her person as if she can "see" everything around her within a given space. The only hinderances come to her emotional state, like if she's actively aggressive or upset instead of collected or calm her sensory ability will become null and her mature perception will be limited. The power of her mind to understand what she's focusing or allowing herself to take in is only as strong as her ability to restrain herself, making her a dangerous enemy when calm and quiet rather than frustrated and angry. Decent Melee Fighter: While not relying on her body's natural physique to power her through battles, Mina has allowed her own Psychic Magic to compensate for where she's lacking. Strengthening herself with her own powers to perform acrobatic flips that'd seem impossible for her size she can spiral and zip around as if she was a naturally gifted circus performer. In other uses she can move swifter than the eye can track, using her ability to sense, read and understand to adapt to the given fight so that she can perform a necessary move, often reflected as a martial art through the use of comprehensive mathematics done within her head amidst grappling an open arm and throwing the body over her shoulder. Even concentration of Ethernano discharge to hit a precise point where one wouldn't think would be vulnerable is another feat she can perform while amidst close quarters combat, just proving just how amazing she is even when drawn into a corner. Equipment/Tools Lacrima Bombs: Special small capsules the size of her thumb, Mina can imprint her own magic to activate the charges within these small weapons of localized destruction. When thrown they have the capability of annihilating twenty square meters of landscape, able to rend through concrete and warp steel with ease. Magic Psychic Magic: The basis of which all of Mina's skills are linked to. Mina can manipulate her Ethernano through the concentration and focus of her mental prowess, coming directly from The Vault she has at the center of her mind. Having awakened all of her latent potential early, Mina found it was easy to use practical parts of the Psychic Magic as she got older. By the time she was ten she was already performing intricate levels of psychic abilities that border on the supernatural, making her a rare prodigy for someone so young and gifted as she. The various methods of which she uses this power depends on the given situation, allowing her to not simply switch magicks but switch tact altogether. *'Telepathy': Mina's most useful ability that she uses to secretly communicate with her team and read the surface thoughts of her enemies, Mina has a sufficient amount of skill that she can pick up bits and pieces of an enemy plans even while in a particular active situation. Unable to control or restrict a person's mental functions on her own, Mina simply uses this as a communication relay so that she can act as an attennae for the gang in case they can't find each other. However, in the years to come it is quite possible that Mina can expand on this ability in ways she's yet to even conjure in her thoughts. *'Telekinesis': Mina's most practical ability that she's spent painstaking time in redefining what it means to "move objects or individuals with your mind." The aspect of being able to simply move something by thinking it is absurd on paper, but when put into practice is more of a thing connected to the world of magic. By extending what many could consider an invisible field through various shapes built through the blueprints her forethoughts create, the Ethernano particles that are too spread out and finite to be seen by the naked eye are able to give the impression that she has an unlimited reach. However, the power she uses is more or less a tether to her own mind and spirit. Should the harness become tampered with or damaged somehow she'd lose control or possibly cause widespread indiscriminate damage. The potential of telekinesis is in that she can influence by assembling and disassembling matter, both magic and organic, through expert weaving or rending of the target in question. With this ability it's even possible that Mina can mend wounds, both severe and small, back together by simply adding the patchwork of the tether itself to compensate energy necessary to accomplish such a feat. Of course this doesn't simply limit to grabbing, destroying or repairing items or creatures but also increases her ability to move freely across the battlefield. Since the tethers are attached to her specifically she can use them as grappling hooks or extra limbs, even wrapping the harness around her body she can create a deflective shield that she can shape into a bubble or a skin tight suit of armor. Even increasing the kinetic pressure of her punches and kicks or precise pressure incisions can aid her in the midst of battles. Taking flight is also a result of this power, able to defy gravity and form fields that can accelerate or decelerate her personal movement along with those within a small radius around her. The amount of speed and force she can generate with these fields depends on the momentum and focus she has at the given moment, perhaps giving her the power to contend with even S-Class Mages with just this one particular subset ability she's expanded over the course of her life. The limits of which she can use this power is not restricted and only given her state of mind or control over her own magic reserves. *'Teleportation': Unlike some, Mina has the ability to instantly travel from one point to another with a number of objects, people or the scope of the land itself to travel with her when moving. The distance measured by the amount of Ethernano she expends moving while also 'carrying' the 'load' she brings with her. The less area she covers and the lower amount of additions she takes with her in the movement minimizes excess use of psychic energy. However, the advantages are especially sound, given its within a localized area and not moving across a large distance like the countryside. Unlike some, Mina doesn't need to see where she goes in order to make a special teleport as sometimes her effects often carve through the matter she exits space from; like a corosive light that bleeds through the air and breaks it apart upon the instant she gets to the place she wants or needs to go. Using her own enhanced Sixth Sense allows her to be more precise instead of going to destinations that were far from where she wanted to go. Behind the scenes/Trivia *Mina Sarrk's appearance and nickname come from the Zombie Powder character, Angelle Cooney the Psykicker. Category:Dark Wizard Category:Psychic Magic (Kasumi) Category:Black Brier Category:Swartz Category:Elaine Lyte Category:Ketchum Category:Psychic Mage